The Chibi Files
by Chibi Tenshi1
Summary: It was just an ordinary day, that is until Duo made fun of someone he shouldn't have and pissed off MahôMegami, Goddess of Magic. As a result, all the G-Boys get transformed into chibis and were ordered to keep records of their days as chibis! These are


The Chibi Files- Prologue

**Disclaimer:******No, Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing & Final Fantasy IX aren't mine, sadly. !_! They belong to their respectful owns. This fic was written to entertain people and the author and was used without permission. The only thing I own is the idea/plot for this fic and MahôMegami. At least I own something, even if it isn't as great at the G-Boys! ^-^' Oh yeah! And don't sue me because I'm broke. !_! I can't even afford the next Dual! PTA DVD! *cries* Why'd the last one have to be a cliffhanger?!?!? ;_;

**Author Notes: **Hai, this is my fist /real/ GW fic. I say 'real' b/c I've written another one, but it wasn't really good, so I haven't posted it anywhere. ^-^' *hears ppl start to leave* O_O No, don't go! It maybe my first fic, but this one'll be good! I promise! ^^' Hopefully… :) I'm just a poor 10th grader with a low vocabulary level that doesn't know any really big words to use in fics and is trying to write one anyways. ^^''' Anyway, this is the prologue, that kinda isn't a prologue, for the fic that I'm writing. Confused yet? ^_^ Gomen. You'll understand what I mean when you read it. :D Oh. And as you might have noticed already, I love smilie faces and I like to mess around with colors (while tring to keep it readable), so if that annoys you gomen nasai, you might not want to read this fic… !_!

*****Warnings*********There really aren't any, except that it's ****YAOI, OOC,and the language. There really isn't that much in the prologue, but there'll be a lot in the next part. ^-^

*****Pairings*********1x2, 2x1, 3x4, 4x3, & 2+5/5+2 hinted at. ^_^

Oh, yea gotta know the Chibi Language to understand this fic, so I put an index thingie below so you can translate what they say and a symbol thingamajiger. I also translated some of the harder stuff though out the fic. ^-^'

¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤

**Chibi Language:********S ****= ****Th ****; ****SS ****= ****Th ****; ****L ****=**** W ****; ****R ****= ****W ****; ****Y ****= ****Ie**

** **

¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤****

**Thingamajigers:****// = Typing ; :: = Thoughts/Thought Speech (In Megami's case. ^-^'') ; * = actions ; / = italics (You know what I mean, ne?)**

¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤

**~¤~ The Chibi Files ~¤~**

****** Prologue ******

By: Chibi Tenshi 

** **

//The horror. The HORROR!!! …chibis… *shudders* DEMONS is a better name for 'em…I just wanna…//

Duo looks up from what he's typing and finds Heero in front of him, GLARING at him. Duo smiles sheepishly.

**Duo-** Mornin' Hee-chan! I was just, ah, adding stuff to our records of- yea know?

**Heero-** Hn.

Duo smiles innocently as Heero comes around the desk he's sitting at and looks over his shoulder at the laptop screen. Heero raises an eyebrow.

Heero- ô_o We were 'demons'???

** **

**Duo- ^_^' **According to you-know-who, we were.

**Quatre- **Yeah, we kinda were… ***yawns***

** **

**Trowa- **…

Duo looks behind him and sees Quatre and Trowa sitting on the sofa, the only furniture in the room besides the desk he's using. Quatre's smiling, but he still looks half asleep, while Trowa has the same expressionless face as always. He looks around the room for Wufei, but he's not there.

The smell of coffee seeps into the room.

**Duo- **Where's Wu-man?

**Wufei- **DON'T call me that. And what are you doing up at 3 in the morning?

Wufei comes into the living room through the kitchen door with a mug full of coffee in his hand.

**Duo- **I couldn't sleep so I just thought I'd add more info to our records from last week… Is that coffee? Thanks, Wu-man!

He jumps up from the desk and rushes past Wufei, almost knocking him over, as he goes though the kitchen door.

Everyone else- *collectively sweatdrops*

** **

**Wufei- **Hmph. ***looks around the room at everyone* **What are you guys doing up?

**Quatre- **I couldn't sleep either… ***shudders*** Too many bad memories…

**Trowa- *tries to comfort Quatre* **…I'm with him.

**Heero- **Hn. I heard Duo get up. ***looks at Wufei*** What are /you/ doing up?

**Wufei- *shrugs* **Coffee.

**Duo- *comes back with coffee* **Yeah, right, Wu-man. You know you were having nightmares too. ***smirk*** You just don't wanna admit it.

**Wufei- *glares* **Shizuka ni, onna! [Shut up, woman!]

**Duo- :( **Oi! Who are you calling an onna?!

**Wufei- **You, onna!

**Duo- **Why you…!

He raises his coffee mug up, intending to though it at Wufei's head, but is stopped by Heero, who had one hand holding his arm with the coffee mug, the other gripping his braid firmly. (^-^' I like commas, don't I?)

**Heero-** Baka.

He takes the mug out of Duo's hand and drags him back over to the desk. Quatre, who had been observing the whole scene and laughing inwardly, decided that it was time to talk about what had happened in the last week. They had all been avoiding the subject, who wouldn't? It was the worst, and one of the scariest, weeks in their lives outside of the war, for Quatre anyway.

**Quatre- *sighs* **Guys? Do you think that she'll ever come back…?

All movement in the room stopped and everyone looked at Quatre. When Quatre mentioned her, they all remembered the day she came.

It was an ordinary day, Quatre and Trowa were in Quatre's room, playing their violin and flute. Wufei was in his room, cleaning and polishing his katana. Heero was in his room typing on his laptop, as usual. And Duo was in the room they're in now, playing Final Fantasy IX. Only last week there was a lot more furniture in the room. What had gone wrong? Maybe it was what Duohad said about Vivi and Eiko…

**_*~~~~~~~~~~~* FLASHBACK *~~~~~~~~~~~*_**

**_ _**

**_Duo- _**_Awww… Eiko and Vivi, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes black mages in a baby carriage!**[1]** Hehe They're both so short, they go GREAT together. **^_^ **Eiko's too little to marry Zidane, why won't she give it up? She's only 6! And Vivi, why does he always trip and studder? I mean he keeps… (NoOoOoOoOoOoOo…! I can't believe I just did that! I LOVE Eiko-chan & Vivi-chan and I just made fun of them! !_!)_

_ _

_While Duo was busy talking to himself, a girl his that appeared to be around his age appears behind him. She had a dark complexion, black hair that had bright blue on the ends, black/brown eyes, and she wore a black, futuristic-wizard-looking, trench coat (@.@''') over a yellowcrop-top and dark blue almost knee-high shorts, with black knee high boots. She held a silver bô **[2]** in her right hand. **[3]**_

_ _

**_Girl- *glaring at Duo's back*_**_ Shizuka ni!_

_ _

_Duo's eyed go wide as he jumps to his feet and spins around to face the girl. Instantly one end of her bô is inches from his nose._

_ _

**_Girl- _**_How DARE you talk that way about Vivi-chan and Eiko-chan!_

_ _

**_Duo- *blinks cross-eyed at the bô* _**_Who the hell are you?! And how did you get in here?!_

_ _

**_Girl- _**_That doesn't matter, but if you must know, my name is MahôMegami, Goddess of Magic, and I was summoned here by the Author._

_ _

**_Duo- *incredulously*_**_ Who? Author?_

_ _

**_Megami- _**_Never mind. Just apologize and I'll leave you alone._

_ _

**_Duo- _**_Ha! Like I'd apologize to /you/ for doing nothing wrong._

_ _

**_Megami- :( _**_You're asking for it, mortal…_

_ _

_She holds her bô out to her side and it extends to its full length, around 6ft., taller than her. She spins it over her head and then takes a fighting stance, glaring at Duo._

_ _

**_Megami- _**_I don't feel like using my power on you, it'd be a waste of magic, so I'll whoop your ass the old fashion way._

_ _

**_Duo- *snorts*_**_Yeah, right. Like you could beat me._

_ _

_He walks past her, as if she wasn't even there, towards where the rooms are, but she trips him with her bô before he even reaches the hallway._

_ _

**_Duo-_**_ Umph! **:O** Oi! What'd you do that for?!_

_ _

**_Megami- _**_I don't like being ignored._

_ _

**_Duo- _**_Whatever. ***yells* **Heero, get you ass from in front of that damn laptop and get it out here!!!_

_ _

**_***A Few Seconds Later***_**

**_ _**

**_Heero- *from his room* _**_Baka no Duo! Shut up and leave me alone!_

_ _

**_Duo- _**_Get out here NOW or else you won't be gettin' any tonight because I might not still be /alive/ to give it to you!_

_ _

_A second later Heero's in the room with his gun drawn and aimed at Megami's head. He doesn't look too happy about having to leave his laptop, but he doesn't look surprised to see Megami, either._

_ _

**_Heero- *growls* _**_Omae o korosu._

_ _

Megami- Hn. Whatever.

_ _

Heero fires 2 shots at Megami, but she disappears before they have a chance to hit her.

_ _

**_Megami- *using thought speech* _**_:: I'm not that easily gotten rid of. You should know better than that. ::_

_ _

_At the sound of the gun shots, Quatre and Trowa stop what they're doing and run into the living room, followed by Wufei who has his squeaky clean katana. (Sorry, Wu-chan! !_! I couldn't help myself…)_

_ _

**_Quatre- _**_What's going on?_

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_And why did you fire your gun, Yuy?_

_ _

**_Heero- _**_Damare [Be quiet]! She's here. ***scans the room***_

**_ _**

**_Quatre- _**_Who?****_

**_ _**

**_Duo- _**_A witch._

_ _

**_Megami- _**_:: I'm not a witch! :: ***hits Duo on the head with her invisible bô***_

**_ _**

**_Duo- _**_Itai! Stop that!_

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_Show yourself, weak onna!_

_ _

Megami- :: /Weak/? ::

_ _

_Megami goes over to Wufei, still invisible, and hits his hand that has the katana, causing him to drop it. Then, before Wufei has time to react to the loss of his katana, Megami has him pinned against the wall, her bô pressed to his throat._

_ _

_Megami- *appears* __Who are you calling /weak/???_

_ _

_Wufei blinks a couple of times, trying to make sense of what just happened, then pushes Megami away from him and glares at her. (Is it just me, or is there a lot of glaring going on her? O.o')_

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_/You/, onna! Without your witchcraft and that bô you're /nothing/!_

_ _

**_Megami- ô_o _**_'Witchcraft'? Hn. Just like without your gundams, guns, scythes, knives, and katanas /you/ guys are nothing. ***Wufei fums*** Anyway, back to business. Duo ***turns to Duo*** made fun of Eiko-chan and Vivi-chan so now he- no- ALL of you have to pay. ***smirks***_

**_ _**

**_Quatre- _**_Pay? ***looks at Trowa confusedly***(Oww! He's so kawaii when he's confused! ^^) What does she mean?_

_ _

**_Trowa- *shrugs* _**_…… ***looks at Megami*** …………?_

_ _

**_Megami- _**_What do I mean by 'pay'? ***grins evilly* **Well, since one of the reasons why Duo was makin' fun of Eiko-chan and Vivi-chan was because they are 'short' & young… I'll make you guys short and young too!_

_ _

**_G-Boys- _**_???_

_ _

**_Megami- *exasperated* _**_In other words… I'M GONNA TURN YOU GUYS INTO CHIBIS! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha…!!!_

_ _

**_Duo- _**_Chibis? Chibis??? What's so bad about that? So we'll be small and cute, who cares?_

_ _

**_Heero- _**_Baka._

_ _

**_Quatre- _**_Chibis? It doesn't sound that bad._

_ _

**_Trowa- _**_……_

_ _

**_Wufei-_**_ Onna! What kind of trick are you trying to play?! You can't turn anyone into chibis!_

_ _

Megami finally stopped laughing when she heard the word 'trick' used in the same sentence as her. She glares daggers at Wufei.

_ _

**_Megami-_**_ Trick? Trick???!! MahôMegami does NOT do /tricks/!!!_

_ _

_She closes her eyes and puts her index and middle fingers up to the yellow gem on her head, it begins to glow. She opens her eyes and then points her 2 fingers at each of them as she grins. As she points to each of them they begin to glow and shrink, when she's done, 5 kawaii chibis are staring wide-eyed at each other. Their voices are now an octave higher than normal and…_

_ _

**_Duo- _**_Thit, Heewo! Ieouwe a chibi! (translated that means "Shit, Heero! You're a chibi!" ^.^ Duo-kun's a potty mouth, ne?)_

_ _

**_Heero- _**_Baka, ieou awe too. [Idiot, you are too]_

_ _

_They now talk Chibi Talk._

_ _

**_Megami- _**_Awww…! You guys are sooooooo kawaii! Hehe_

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_Shuddup, onna!_

_ _

**_Megami- *grins*_**_But it's true! ^^ And you better get use to it, because I'm not changing you back until Duo apologizes._

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_Nani??!! ***glares at Duo*** Baka no Duo, apowogize to that weakwing, NOW!_

_ _

**_Duo-_**_ What? No waie! I can thaie [say] what I want, when I want! And I thaie Eiko-chan and Vivi-chan'th thhort and thtupid!_

_ _

**_Megami- *eyes begin to glow*_**_ Go ta hell! ***disappears***_

**_ _**

**_Quatre- _**_Duo, Ieou jutht made hew madew! Who knowth what ewthe [else] the'ww do to uth now…_

_ _

**_Duo- _**_What ewthe can the do? We'we awweadie chibith. [We're already chibis.]_

_ _

_Suddenly a note materializes in the air above Duo and it slowly falls to the ground in front of him. He picks it up and opens it as everyone gathers around him to read it._

_ _

_ _

__

_Dear G-Boys,_

__

_Guess what! I just thought of something that I want you to do____for me!___**_*everyone groans but continues to read*_****__**_Me and my boss want you to keep a record of everyday that you're a chibi. ^^ We want to read about you're wonderful journeys as a chibi so we can laugh at 'em, make fun of 'em, and then post 'em at FanFiction.net for other ppl to read them! :D Isn't that great! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *smirks*And if you don't, then I might just add more FUN to your little journeys. I don't think you want that, do you? ^_^ That's what I thought. Now, get moving! By the time I get back there better be a record of EVERY day I wasn't there. ^^ Well, gotta go surfing in Hawaii! =P_

_ _

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!____~__Megami-chan____=P_______

_ _

_ _

_ _

**_Wufei- *massive sweatdrop* _**_WECOWDTH [RECORDS] ???!!_

_ _

**_Duo- =| _**_The wantth uth to keep wecowdth??? Thho the can waugh at them?! The withheth!_

_ _

Quatre- But Duo, the thaid if we don't the'ww do thomething worthe. And how come the getth to go to Hawaii?!

_ _

Everyone else- *SWEATDROP*

**_ _**

**_Trowa- _**_Duo, Quatre's right. She probably CAN do something worse to us._

_ _

_Everyone stares at Trowa, mouths hanging open._

_ _

**_Quatre- O______O _**_How…? How come ieou can tawk nowmaw???_

_ _

**_Trowa- *shrugs* _**_…… Maybe it's because I never said anything so she wasn't that mad at me…?_

_ _

**_Quatre- _**_!_! Thatth not faiw… I didn't thaie anie thing baaad…. ***sniffle***_

**_ _**

**_Trowa- *fells bad* _**_It's ok, Little One. ***kinda smiles* **You sound kawaii._

_ _

**_Quatre- *blushes and looks hopeful* :" _**_Hontou ni???! ***Trowa nods and Quatre glomps him the best he can***_

**_ _**

Wufei- *almost gags*

_ _

**_Duo- ô_o _**_Awe ieou two done ieet?_

_ _

**_Quatre- *looks like a tomato* _**_(^.^) H-hai._

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_NOW that ieou'we done, wook ovew thewe!_

_ _

_Wufei points over to the floor beside them at the chibi sized laptop that hadn't been there a minute ago._

_ _

Heero- *looks semi-impressed* Hn.

_ _

**_Duo- _**_So we're supposed to keep 'wecowdth' on that thingie?_

_ _

**_Heero- _**_Hai._

_ _

**_Duo- ^_^ _**_Can we take tuwnth uthing it [Can we take turns doing it]? Ieou've nevew wet me thee ieou'we waptop befowe [You've never let me see you're laptop before]!_

_ _

Duo runs over to the laptop and starts gabbing at the keyboard with his little fingers as Heero says no and then runs over and grabs the screen, trying to take it away from Duo. Duo doesn't budge and they end up pulling it back and forth.

_ _

**_Duo- =O _**_Oi! Wemme thee it. ***yank***_

**_ _**

**_Heero- :( _**_Nai. ***pull***_

**_ _**

**_Duo- _**_Hai. ***yank!***_

**_ _**

**_Heero- _**_Nai. ***pull!***_

**_ _**

**_Quatre- O.O _**_Ieou guieth awe thwong fow chibis._

_ _

**_Wufei- :) _**_Go, Ieuie [Yuy], GO!_

_ _

**_Trowa- _**_……quite it you guys._

_ _

**_Duo- :O _**_HAI! ***yank!!***_

**_ _**

**_Heero- :| _**_Iyaaa!! ***PULL!***_

**_ _**

Heero pulls it with all his might, but all his might was too much might. He got the laptop, but it slipped out of his little hands and went flying over his head and into the wall behind him with a

_ _

"WHAAAAMMMMM!!!!"

**_ _**

Sparks started to fly everywhere, but luckily Quatre had remembered his cup of tea that he had left on the living room table. He grabs it, runs over to the now ball of flames and pours the tea on it, smothering the flames.

_ _

**_Duo- *staring at the black smoke coming from the use-to-be laptop* _**_Damn, Heewo, wook at what ieou did!_

_ _

**_Heero- _**_MEEE???!!!! IEOU DID IT!_

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_KITHAMA- BOTH of ieou thhudd up!!! Ieou BOTH did it, BAKATH!!!_

_ _

**_Duo & Heero- _**_Who awe ieou cawwing bakath??!!!!_

_ _

**_Wufei- _**_Ieou heawd me, bakath!!!_

_ _

**_Duo & Heero- _**_Thhud the heww up!!!_

_ _

**_Wufei-_**_ Make me!_

_ _

_Heero and Duo jump Wufei, as they fight a cloud of dust forms around them, cartoon style. An occasional arm or leg can be seen, along with "Oww!", "Cwap!", "Itai!", & "Aaahh!" can be heard. (ô.o I know what you're thinking hentais. ^^ And the answer's maybe, maybe not. I'll leave that up to you and your imagination. Have fun! ^.^)_

_ _

**_Quatre- _**_Awww… Awen't theie cute!_

_ _

**_Trowa- _**_Hai._

_ _

**_Quatre- *grins* _**_I think theie need some pwivacie._

_ _

**_Trowa- *smiles* _**_Good idea._

_ _

_Quatre and Trowa head for Quatre's room, while Wufei, Duo, and Heero's dust cloud is calming down but sounds can still be heard from them though out the house._

_ _

**_*~~~~~~~~~~~* END FLASHBACK *~~~~~~~~~~~*_****__**

**_ _**

Quatre and Duo are now smirking, while Trowa, Heero, and Wufei are trying to fight back smiles.

**Duo- ^-^ **Well, after she left wasn't so bad.

**Quatre- ^_^ **Yeah.

**Trowa, Wufei, & Heero- **………

**Quatre- **Heero, you made a copy of the files before you gave them to Megami, right?

**Heero- **Hai, why?

**Quatre- **Well… If we're going to get over being… chibis, reading the files might help…

**Duo- ô_o **Q-man, I can't believe you want to look over those! I mean… ***shudders***

**Quatre- **I don't really want to, but if we don't get over this she might come back and try to use the files against us by…

Quatre doesn't have to finish what he was saying. They all could imagine what she could do to them with the files… They all shudder.

**Heero- **I'll go get them.

Heero goes to his room and comes back a minute later with his laptop and a disk. He puts the disk in the laptop and then looks around at the others, to see if anyone had changed their minds. He didn't want to look at the files; he didn't even know why he'd made copies of them. But he knew one thing for sure.

He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to back out.

¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤

**[1] **Sad? Yeah, I know… ~.~'''

**[2] Bô-** a slender stick/pole/club/bar.*Tries to think of an example* Anou… You know that pole that Goku used in the Dead Zone, or the pole that you sometimes see Shampoo with? Yeah, sad examples, but those are bôs, except Megami's is a little more like Goku's. It can be carried in a sort of compact mode and then be extended for battle, but Megami's isn't wood , it's made of steel. ^^

**[3] **I know that that wasn't a very good description of Megami so if you wanna see a pic that I drew of her for an RPG just email me at [d_pilot_of_cr3@yahoo.com][1] and I'll send it to you. But BE WARNED. I'm not that great a drawer… ^-^'

¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤=¤****

^-^''' How was it? Good? Bad? Anything? Please review! I don't care if they're flames, comments, constructive criticism (O.o Where'd that word come from? @_@), praise, anything, please just review. :) I need feedback! …but this is my first fic so plz try to be nice, onegai? ^^' If I get enough positive reviews I'll post the next part, I'll start typing it up ASAP, but if I get more negative reviews than positives I'll just delete this part and keep this fic to myself to make me laugh… Sad ain't it? ~.~' *waves* Ja, mina-san!

~¤~Chibi-Tenshi~¤~

AKA

~¤*Angel-chan*¤~

   [1]: mailto:d_pilot_of_cr3@yahoo.com



End file.
